On the Horizon
by justagirl520
Summary: Humans have grown as a species and are more technologically advanced. When a cryptologist sets up a invisible trap - one unbreakable - even for a vampire, Michele, an old friend of the Cullen's is caught. Humans now know what they shouldn't. Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

hello fanfiction! I've really missed writing! Well, here's another nessie story! If you didn't read my last story you might have to if you fully want to understand my character Michele and there was some forshadowing leading up to this! this is gonna be a short chapter because I want your feedback on if I should keep going or drop it!

Thanks and Love, Always,  
Addison Love Morre3 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ On the Horizen All characters and their traits belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
Story line belongs to Addison Love Morre

"She's eight years old, Jake!" my mother hissed. It was getting harder to hear them through the wood door I had my ear pressed to. My family was hiding something from me. Something important and dangerous. Dad and Jake were the only ones who had wanted to tell me.

"You damn know she has the mentality of a thirty year old, Bella. And she looks sixteen. And if you really want to go there... then your only nineteen, and your hubby over there is seventeen," Jacob replied cockily.

"I just... I don't want her to be scared!" mom whispered back. Than she whispered something I failed to understand.

"Bella," my father's voice cooed. "She will find out eventually. This isn't exactly earth shaking. We just have to lie a little lower."

"Edward... even the Volturi... everyone is scared. The humans... what?" Her voice suddenly became confused. "She's listening isn't she?" she said in a flat tone.

Mom sighed and I could almost hear her footsteps. I jumped away from the door and tried to get to my room before she could see I had been eavesdropping.

I had my hand on the door knob when she swug the door of the study open. I groaned mentally and turned on my heals to face her. I gave her my most innocent face.

"Yes mom?" I said before she could yell at me.

To my surprise, she didn't chew me out. She just looked at me with terror and sadness in her eyes. My father walked to her side and put a comforting hand on her petite shoulder. They both stared at me with the same strange intensity.

Jake then joined them. He rolled his eyes and brushed past my parents to stand by me.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Renesmee, Michele has been..." My father started, speaking of the beautiful French vampire we had met a few years ago while in trouble with the Volturi... now there's a diiferent story. (A/N see my first story brighter:))

"Renesmee, Michele's been kidnapped." Jake said with not a single hint of emotion in his voice. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You're joking right?" I asked hopefully. If humans knew about us... there's no telling what would happen... anyhow it was impossible.

Jake sighed, grabbed, my hand and led me down the stairs to the living room, where my qunts, uncles, and grandparents sat around the TV listening to a CNN newscaster.

"A new species has supposedly been found by one Doctor. Sulivan, a cryptologyst from Qubec. Other scientists have claimed that the 'new species' is merely a crazed human with a strange bitrh defect. It is female and speaks fluent french and english. Her eyes are a red black color and she seems to have a extreme pain tollerance and great strength. She is also exceedingly beautiful," the newscaster said professionally, without any emotion. Her eyes were glazed over and it seemed as though she didn't even think about the words she was saying.

The screen went to a labortory looking scene where a reporter stood infront of a clear looking vault made out of a new matierial I'd never seen before.

I glanced at my family and each of their faces were as troubled as I'd expected they'd be.

"Thank you, Shannon. I am here at 's lab, where this strange human-like creature is being kept in captivity. She refuses to tell us anything about herself or if she knows of others of her kind. Some of the lab assintants have attempted to give her food, water, and other essentials, but she has only thrown them back at the wall," the new reporter said. He was as emotionless as Shannon had been

The camera angle cut to the strange box.

There were several sharp intakes of breath.

"Poor child," Carlisle whispered.

Michele backed up and charged the glass looking wall. As she did it moved with her and then went back to its normal shape, like an elastic rouber band.

I put my hand to my mouth.

"She must be starving," Jasper murmered.

The camera cut back to the male reporter. He seemed a bit scared now.

"Are you sure that thing can't get out?" he whispered to one of the assistants. The assistant nodded.

"You saw the creature here first-"

"I AM NOT A CREATURE!" Michele shrieked.

"Are you getting this?" the reporter asked the cameraman.

The camera zoomed in on Michele and focused on her.

"My name is Michele and I will be adressed as such!" she yelled in her beautiful frech dialect.

"Oh my," Esme whispered.

"She's gone mad. The thirst must've done it to her," Rosalie said.

"I NEED BLOOD!" she shrieked. Michele was never known for having a good temper...

She went to the corner of her sqaure bubble and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth on her heels.

Carlisle grabbed the remote and pressed the power button.

"That's... horrible," Mom choked out. I hadn't even noticed her and dad had followed us down the stairs until now.

"What will we do?" I asked, looking up at my father.

Dad had always known what to do it seemed. I had never seen him so confused on the plan of action that would need to be taken.

"Renesmee... it's nearly one am... you'd better get some sleep." He said this while looking meaningfully at my mother. He didn't even look at me.

I was tired, now that I thought about it.

"C'mon Ness," Jake said, already half way up the stairs to my room.

We were half way up the stairs when Jake said, "Ya know Nessie, I'm already bored of Maine."

"Jacob, we've been here a week!"

"A week to long apparently."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. I loved the way Jake could make me forget everything by speaking about nothing significant. It was like just being with him made me feel... different... almost normal. Normal was good.

I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of sweats. I went to my bathroom and quickly changed into the sweats and wore the cami I had used for an undershirt earlier today.

Jake had stayed in my room; he stood by my dresser looking at the many framed pictures that were on top of it. Most were of him and me.

I smiled to myself and jumped into my bed.

"Night Jake," I whispered.

He walked towards my bedroom door and turned back to smile at me.

"Good night, Nessie," he said before he turned off the lights.

"Jake?"

Jacob sighed. "Yep?"

"Will you stay with me until I afall asleep?" I felt silly asking. When I was little, Jacob had stayed with me almost every night. But the truth was, I didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

Jacob smiled in the dark. "Sure, Ness."

I scoot over and he laid next to me. I curled up against his chest like a small child. He kissed the top of my head in a brotherly way, and I fell asleep soon after.  



	3. Chapter 3

I was stuck inside a bubble. I was screaming... screaming for someone. Men in lab coats rushed to the bubble. They opened the bubble's door and stuck me with scalples and suringes, after placing me on a medical table. The strange thing was... that they went through my skin. I screamed and thrashed at this strange new feeling of pain. Blood, my blood spilled onto the table. It was so... red.

I screamed louder hoping someone would save me.

A pair of cold arms wrapped around me holding me up shaking me softly.

My eyes fluttered open. I was in Jake's lap, in a position alike the one i had been when i fell asleep, except my mother was holding me up slightly. I looked up in to my mother's frantic eyes. She sighed and touched my cheek. She hugged me tightly to her chest.

When I moved out of her grasp slightly to see my surroundings. Jake and dad were the only people in the room with us. The others were hunting. They stood with both of their faces scrunched up in horrified expressions. I crawled from jake's lap to sit on the bed. I felt dazed.

I brushed a piece of auburn hair off of my forhead.

"You saw?" I asked, finnally meeting my father's eyes. He was knelt down next to the bed. He looked up at me and nodded. He looked at me and shook his head and pulled me into his arms.

I didn't know why I was crying; maybe it was for Michele. I wept into my fathers shoulder quietly, trying to hide from Jake. He'd want me to show him the dream... and I didn't want to relive it.

Dad patiently rested his hand on back, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "For scaring you." I looked up and let my eyes touch on all three of their faces.

"Your scream, Renesmee Cullen, is the most terrifying sound on this earth," Dad said.

I half smiled. "I'm sorry," I said again.

"You and your mother have the same slightly annoying tendency to appologize for uncalled for reasons."

Jake rolled his eyes. Mom put a hand on dads shoulder and leaned next to him. She smiled down at me.

"Mom, we need to save her. Someone has to." I addressed my mother instead of dad or Jake because she seemed to be the last overbaring, but at the same time the most compassionate for others.

"Save who, hunny?"she asked.

"Michele of course!"

"It'll be easy," Dad said. My eyebrows raised, as did my mother's.

Dad and I stood up at the same time. "Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I will run down to Atlanta, where Michele is being held."

"Stop being so sexist! Ugh, Rose, Alice, and Esme are just as capable as you are," mom said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Bella, now is not the time," Dad groaned in reply. "It's just a convinient way to divide ourselves. And you haven't hunted."

"Neither have you."

"I'm not eight years old. I can handle it, Bella. Please do not make this a bigger deal than it is."

"I'm going with you."

"So am I," Jake said suddenly, standing up from his seat on my bed.

My dad looked at Jacob like he was ready to kill him. He always was, but now more so than usual.

"Jake, your not going," I said flattly.

Jacob put his hand on either side of his face. He pressed his temples hard with the palm of his hand.

Dad looked at Jake with his eyebrows raised. Jacob glared back.

"What?" Mom finnally asked, breaking they're silent conversation.

"Jacob is slightly annoyed that Renesmee is not allowing him to go with us."

"Us?" Mom said hopefully. Dad sighed.

"No, Bella. Not meaning you."

Now Mom looked pissed. Before anything else could be said she ran down to the second floor, where her and dad's room was located.

"Wow," Jake breathed sarcastically.

"Jacob," Dad said in a hard tone. He then motioned toward the door.

Jake sighed and grabbed my hand. He lead me down the two flights of stairs to the kitchen.

Esme had food on the table, as she did every morning. Human food was better now; Carlisle said it's because I was older. I sat down and ate whatever it was in front of me; not that it wasn't amazing, I just couldn't think about the food I was putting in my mouth.

"Ness," Mom said with a smile as she walked down the stairs. Dad followed her. He kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Dad and I are going to Atlanta with the rest of the family. Jake's babysitting."

I hate that word. It doesn't even make sense.

"So everyone is going?... But me... and Jake?" I said in a flat tone glaring at my parents.

"Edward," Mom said turning both of them so their backs faced me and Jacob. "Maybe she could..."

"No." Dad had cut her off. "Do you understand what this actually means? Bella, if they can bind us, they can kill us."

Jake met eyes with me at the same time. In both of our eyes there was no fear just determination and confusion.

Mom nodded. As she walked out of back door into the woods; they were going to confer with the family. She touched Jacob's shoulder for a moment. She looked up at him; I couldn't see mom's face, but something changed in Jacob's face.

His serious face. Ugh.

Mom then proceeded to walk out the door. Dad followed her after he touched my cheek briefly and sighed.

"Your not even gonna even press them to take us? At all?" I said when they were gone.

Jake pulled me into a hug. "Not this time." He stood there for a moment running his hand through my hair. I breathed in the earthy smell of him. Like pine. My Jacob.

He pulled away from me and took my hand instead. I was calmer when I was this close to him, touching him. He knew that.

I thought about the dream for a second, the part when I was on the table, on accident and Jake saw.

"Wait... What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" I replied innocently.

"You know what... THAT!" he said as I thought it again accidently.

I pulled my hand away from his and shoved it in my jeans pocket.

"Nothing."

"That... that was the dream? Awe Ness, thats horrible. You know that's not what they're doing to her down in Florida."

"You don't know that. None of you do."

"They're going to get her tonight. She'll be alright..."

"Can wetalk about something else?" I asked suddenly.

"Like?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are we going to school tommorow?"

"Nope. Unless you want to."

"I do actually. It'll be good to keep a sence of normality, you know?"


	4. Chapter 4

We drove to school in silence. The Ford was fast for a truck, and we were there early.

Inside we saw only a few students in the halls and most of the lights weren't on yet. We walked, still in silence. to our lockers.

Jake hesitated to open his.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with you? Your never this quiet..."

"I'm fine."

Jacob looked at me doubtfully for a moment and opened his locker. He put away his jacket as I did mine.

"We can go home right now if you want."

"No. It's fine. I'm fine," I said.

About forty-five minutes later we were in homeroom.

"Hello Miss Cullen," Mr. Lowl said to me as I entered his door. "Good morning Mr. Black."

Jacob and I both mumbled our hello's and began to walk to our seats in the back of the room.

Mom, Dad, Jake, Alice, and I were juniors. Jacob looked to old and I looked to young, but we both insited on being in the same year. Homeroom was the only time all five of us were in the same class.

"Miss Cullen, where are your siblings?" he asked confused. Usually when they were gone so was I.

"I see. You didn't wish to go with them?"

"No. I wasn't aloud," I said through my teeth.

Mr. Lowl didn't reply.

Jacob sat at his seat as did I. The classroom filled in another ten minutes when the final bell rang.

Mr. Lowl took attendance skipping over my "siblings" names. The morning announcements came on. And the bell rang.

Jake and I seperated only for this first class; Chem.

My lab parntner was named Alex. He was good looking, and it was well known that he had a thing for me. He had asked, as many others had, if Jake and I were together. I didn't blame him for asking. Jacob was admittedly scary to a human. The last thing anyone wanted to do was mess with Jacob Black's girlfriend.

I had smiled and told him that, for now, Jake and I were just friends.

Of course, I wasn't interested in Alex. But he was sweet.

"Hi, Ness!" he said, his green eyes glowing with enthusiasm.

I half smiled back at him as I swung my bag on to the lab table. "Hello, Alex."

"Hey, are you okay? You seem upset." His eyebrows furrowed.

I looked up at him. "I'm fine. I think something's going around," I said.

"It might be the flu. My little sister has it."

"What?" he said looking at me with a confused smile.

I hadn't realized I had been staring at him, smiling with me head tilted at him. Alex made me feel so normal. Talking about getting sick and his little sister.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Your weird," he said smiling.

"I know." I frowned.

"Hey." He reached for my hand that dangled by my side.

I winced and pulled it away. I couldn't risk transfering any thoughts to him, although I never experimented with the idea.

"Do you wanna do something this weekend?"

"I wish I could. I have a... cousin coming to stay with us."

"With all those kids there all ready?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Do you guys fight alot?" he said knowingly.

"You have no idea," I laughed. "But I'm sure it's not your kind of fighting, though."

He looked at me questioningly, but he was cut off by the bell.

Class went by relatively quickly.

The bell shrilled and the calm room became noisy with the sounds of books shutting and chairs being pushed in.

Alex raised a hand in a breif goodbye. He turned and began to walk away.

"Alex!" I called out to him. He turned around and grinned at me.

"Um," I stuttered stupidly. I ran a hand through my thick hair. "Do you wanna sit at lunch with me today?"

He nodded still smiling. "See you then."

The next time I saw Jake was fourth period lunch.

He met me at our usual table. It was in the back corner of the large room, but I could see the face he was making when he saw Alex following close behind me.

Jake pulled me into a hug. It was unlike him. I kept my arms at my sides, not hugging him back.

"Hi?" I said, taken aback. He let go and glared over my head at Alex.

I turned to Alex who was smiling politely.

"Whose he?" Jacob asked flatley.

"Alex Miller," he said holding his hand out.

Jacob ignored the gesture.

"Renesmee, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I didn't have time to reply. He put a hand on my shoulder and practically dragged me to the abandoned hall outside of the cafeteria. I shrugged to Alex to give him a sort of apology.

"What the hell is he?" he demanded.

"A friend! Jake, do you hear yourself?"

"Why would you bring him around today?" he asked. He was leaning down so he was closer to my eye level.

"I don't know! Jacob, stop-"

"Stop what?"

"Freaking the hell out!"

"I'm not - Renesmee, I'm just... worried I guess."

I folded my arms together. "I don't need protecting," I said harshly, before walking away.

I felt Jacob's eyes on my back, but I didn't dare check to see if he was looking.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked when I reached the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"What is up with you two? Everyone wonders, but I really want to understand you, Ness. I want to know who you are." he said when we were in the lunch line.

I bought only a water. I didn't feel like eating. I didn't speak until we sat down at an empty table.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I want someone to know me," I whispered.

"Let someone then," he whispered back.

I smiled at him a little and looked down at the water bottle on the table.

He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face towards him. His touch surprised me. I met his eyes and saw something in them that I hadn't before.

"Renesmee, I will learn your secret," he said softly.

"I hope not," I whispered so quietly, he didn't have much of a chance of hearing me.

AHHHH! help me! i LOVE this character and I don't know what to do with him! :( He was random and turned into this crazy ... oh my god! its like a fricking love triangle! i did not want this to happen! but i love Alex! what do i do?

-Sorry for annoying bad spelling and grammer. And the random spazzing. Love Ya!


End file.
